As Long As
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: "You killed Aang!" Katara seethed, her face flushed. Zuko had just told Azula that they were engaged. Needless to say, the imprisoned princess was less than amused.


::~ Okay, this is a cute little Zutara drabble I just thought of while doing laundry. I'm going to warn you guys that I may not update that quickly. The next chapter for To Be One is now being beta'd ( by Immortal Symphony) , so if you're waiting for that one, don't worry! It's on it's way!

::~

"YOU KILLED AANG!" Katara huffed, her face flushed. Zuko had just told Azula that they were engaged. Needless to say, the imprisoned princess was _less_ than amused.

"Humph. Water Tribe wench. I may have killed the Avatar, but he's still traipsing throughout the Earth, is he not?" Azula said, glowering at her from her cell. The princess was in shackles this time, because the last time anyone visited her she nearly cut their throat with her nails. The dark musky scent of the cell assailed Katara's senses. Azula's eyes still had that wild predatory gaze in them, yet the doctors claimed she was getting better.

Katara didn't see it.

"No thanks to _you._" Katara spat, remembering the day Aang died. It still made her gut twist.

"At least I didn't break his _heart. _Which do you think hurt more?" Azula said, sneering. She knew she hit a sore spot. Katara lunged towards her, but Zuko caught her about the waist before she could make it to the cell. Azula cackled when she saw the water bender's effort to get her.

"Don't you get it, filthy scum? Even in this state I'm untouchable." Azula taunted. Katara let out a cry of frustration.

"'Tara, just stop! She's provoking you!" Zuko pleaded, trying to keep his future wife from doing something they would both regret. Katara huffed, giving Azula a scathing glare. Her hair was mussed, and her clothes were askew. Azula reciprocated the action, and showed just how much she despised the waterbender.

"I'll stop. But only because she's not worth it."

"I'm worth more than you are!" Azula shot back. Zuko hauled Katara out before she was able to reach the cup of water that was in front of his sister.

::~

Zuko hissed when he took off his robes. He had raw scratch marks running up and down his back, and they were _not the_ good kind.

"Man, when there's a catfight, they really do take out their claws." He said, assessing the damage.

"Zuko?" He heard someone call from the door. He turned around, and saw his fiancé set a tray of tea on the small table near his door. The dark red walls of his room—their room, he thought, complimented her skin perfectly.

"Can you help?" Zuko asked as she came closer, turning around as to show her the marks she made. Katara swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry," She said, pulling the water from her canteen. "I didn't know." She said, setting the glowing water on his back. Zuko sighed as he felt the soothing sensation of his skin being repaired. After she was done, he felt the water being pulled away.

"It's alright." He responded. "I know you didn't mean it." To show her that he wasn't angry, he quickly grabbed her about the waist and pulled her close. Her long eyelashes swept her cheeks as she drank in his scent.

"I shouldn't have acted that way. It was rude. She's your sister, and I should have-" Katara whispered, apologizing. Zuko tilted up her chin, meeting her gaze with an intensity that had her toes curling.

"Azula isn't easy to deal with. I don't hold it against you." He said, gently kissing the tops of her eyelids. Katara's breath hitched, and she felt a million butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"I just want you to be happy. Do you mind having her as a sister-in-law? Does it bother you?" Zuko asked, his voice showing the uncertainty he hoped she wouldn't notice.

In order to reassure him, Katara planted a kiss on his jaw. Zuko's face began to look slightly pink, as he blushed.

"I don't care about Azula. She doesn't bother me, as long as I'm with you." Katara whispered. If she had been able to meet his gaze, she would have seen the potent love that shone for her in his eyes.

::~

_Do you guys like it? Tell me in a review. I think I owe you guys something sappy. Of course, this may not be the best writing ever, but if you guys give me constructive critism, I'll try my best to improve! Also, __**please check out my other stories.**__ It really won't hurt you guys to read them. I'd recommend __Ieria Tis Skotenis__, and __Had Enough__. Please read them! ~*shameless promotion*~_


End file.
